fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos
is the first crossover film in the Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars movie franchise featuring the Pretty Cure characters from ''Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure'', [[Candy Crystal Precure Go!|''Candy Crystal Precure Go!]], [[Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure|''Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure]], and [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. It is a huge collaboration project between Mirakuru-chan, KiraKira-Chan, OmegaPri, and Infinity Mirai on their respective fanseries. The Sequel, it's called ''Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Friendship Dreams. Synopsis * Transcript A widely popular carnival has been set up in Hinanshokibo for the week. Known to carry a group of talented circus performers named Pierrot's Circus as the main attraction, the carnival has become a huge success. However, the circus has stirred mysterious incidents of people forgetting the events that happened there once they leave. The girls from the current generation of Pretty Cure warriors hear news of the carnival and decide to visit during school break. Little does everyone know the sinister intentions hidden behind the scenes of laughter and fun. Characters Pretty Cures Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure *'Harumi Momoka / Cure Petal' *'Meriel Nagisa M. Brooklynne / Cure Splash' *'Mitsuki Sora / Cure Heaven' Candy Crystal Precure Go! * Paige Fujiko / Cure Lolly * Tora Narumi / Cure Gumdrop * Raiko Sakura / Cure Lemony * Raiko Yuzana / Cure Limey * Unice Dubois / Cure BonBon Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure * Mirai Tomo / Cure Minute * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Hour Prism Pretty Cure! * Yukimura Aine / Cure Infinity * Ninomiya Erina / Cure Cerise * Mitsue Sayuri / Cure Sparkle * Koshiki Miho / Cure Mystic Mascots * Terra * Sweets * Gummie * Gureru * EnEn * Nemu * Yumeta * Momo * Frore Secondary Characters * Kurone Ichiro * Koizumi Sora * Koizumi Kotone * Yukimura Ryouta * Grimm * Queen Ethrel Movie Characters Pierrot's Circus * Oliver - Host (Lion Tamer) * Rosa '- Fire Eater * 'Louis '- Trapeze Artist * 'Finn '- Trapeze Artist * 'Ronnie '- Juggler * 'Annabelle - Tightrope Walker * Philipa ' - Monkey * 'Banana - Monkey Groups The groups in Pretty Cure Sparkle Star: Carnival Chaos are based on the color coordination of each Cure which is very much like Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana. One group, however, being the black and white group includes a non-cure (Kurone Ichiro). Each group is sent to a different alternate dimension and verse one of the six main antagonists. Group 1 (Pink) * Cure Petal * Cure Lolly * Cure Sound * Cure Infinity Group 2 (Red & Orange) * Cure Gumdrop * Cure Cerise Group 3 (Yellow & Green) * Cure Lemony * Cure Limey * Cure Sparkle Group 4 (Blue) * Cure Splash * Cure BonBon * Cure Mystic Group 5 (Black & White) * Cure Heaven * Cure Echo * Kurone Ichiro Bonus Stories * Monkey Shenanigans Trivia * Sparkle Stars! is the first crossover movie to only have four Pretty Cure teams. * Sparkle Stars! is the first crossover movie to only have a non-cure participate in a battle. * Carnival Mode is given to the the four lead Cures for the first, and last time. Merchandise Gallery Oliver profile.png|Oliver profile Rosa profile.png|Rosa profile Louis profile.png|Louis profile Finn profile.png|Finn profile Ronnie profile.png|Ronnie profile Annabelle profile.png|Annabelle profile Monkey1.png|Philipa profile Monkey2.png|Banana profile Miraclelight1.jpeg|Miracle Carnival Light References Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Series crossover Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Tomodachi!☆Pretty Cure Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos Category:Miracle Guardian! Pretty Cure Category:User:Mirakuru-chan